YJC
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: Taken under Black Canary's wing, Brandon Masters has joined Young Justice and trains to become the best. But, many obstacles will be in the way of our young hero... Including a face from his forgotten past. Will he prevail over his forgotten past... Or, will he spiral into a path of Destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Y.J.C.

Chapter 1: Wyvern

-Past; 7 Years Ago; Metropolis; May 2- A dark shadow arises from a dark alley and looked around. It looked young and scared. It wore a cloak around its small body as it slowly walked down the sidewalk.

"Are you lost, young one?" a woman's voice called to the figure. The figure stopped as it turned to a woman wearing a blue blazer over a black vest and white shirt with gray tights underneath.

"…" the figure didn't respond as it walked backwards away from her.

"I won't hurt you… I promise. I'll take you somewhere safe," she told the figure. The figure stopped and removed his cloak hood from his head. His face was semi covered with red scales and his eyes were green.

"What happened to you?" she asked him as she knelt in front of the boy.

"…" the boy didn't respond.

"Ok… Let's try this. My name is Black Canary," she told him, "What about you?"

"I… I don't have one," he told her, "I have nothing… No mom… No dad… They're gone."

"Poor thing… Are you hungry?" Black Canary asked the boy. He nods as his stomach rumbled.

"Hmm… How about we get you something to eat?" she told him as she held out her hand. The boy looked at her hand and slowly reached out for it. He stopped when he looked up at Black Canary. Something was coming towards them at high speeds.

"Look out!" he called as he points to the sky. She looked up and gasped. A small plane was nose-diving towards them. She turned to the boy and grabbed him. She raced to an alley and dove into the alley. The plane crashed and engulfed into flames. Black Canary stood up and lets the boy go.

"Stay here… I'll be right back," she told him as she raced out of the alleyway and towards the plane. She lets out a hyper screech and doused the flames on the plane. She then raced towards the plane and pulled open a door on the left side. She pulled an unconscious and bloody man out of the plane and dragged him off to the side.

"Ugh…"

"Don't move too much, ok? Your plane crashed over there," Black Canary told him.

"You… You're Black… Canary… Wow… Big fan… Ugh! My body… hurts so much," the pilot groaned.

"Calm down, sir… I'll get you someplace safe," Black Canary told him. She then looked back at the boy and motioned for him to follow her. She picked up the pilot and led them to a hospital nearby.

-Later- The boy sat next to the woman and looked up at her. She gave him a hot dog to eat and he quickly took the hot dog and ate it in 10 seconds.

"Wow… You must've been really hungry. I thought of a temporary name for you… How about… Brandon?"

"Brandon? Umm… I like it," he said as he looked up at the woman.

"My name is Diane… And, I'll raise you from now on," Black Canary told him as she pets Brad on the head, "Understand?"

"Okay," Brandon told her as he nods his head.

-Present; 7 Years Later; July 4; Jump City- Black Canary and a young male about 16 was chasing a middle aged female that was dressed in a harlequin costume.

"Ya can't catch me, pigeon!" the woman smirked as she looked back at her. She cartwheeled over a car and tossed out several small bombs with smiley faces on them right at Black Canary. The male leaped at Black Canary and pulled her out of the way of the bombs. 15 foot red dragon wings shot out of the male's back and he flew up as the bombs detonated and green smoke hovered around the street below.

"God damn it, we don't have time for this crap!" the male snarled as he flew down to a safe area and sets Black Canary down, "We're ending this now! Today is the day!"

"Oh, right… Almost forgot about that. We'd better wrap this up, then," Diane said as she looked at the male, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" She and the male raced after the woman and they caught up to her.

"Caught you, you clown! Now, you better come along quietly," the male told her as he glared at her.

"Daww… Did I make the lizard mad?" she taunted him.

"You back off, Harley… He's my prodigy," Black Canary told her.

"Look, if you're done making the king laugh… We have someplace to be. So, make with the surrendering," the male scoffed as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Ooh… Someone has an attitude," a younger female called as a girl with light blue and amber brown hair tied in a long braid that went down her back walked up to the woman's left side, "And, that someone is cute… Ooh, dibs!"

"Hallie, he is the enemy," Harley told him.

"Boo! He's soo cute, though! Ooh, I wanna cuddle with him all day and night!" Hallie squealed as she hugged herself. She wore a checkered red and black blazer over a red blouse, a black skirt with red lines that ran up and down her skirt with red and black tights underneath as well as red and black shoes. Hallie looked to be about 15 years of age and also had a left red eye and a right green eye. The male blushed as he looked away.

"Ooh! He's blushing! He thinks I'm cute, too!" Hallie giggled as she swayed her hips side to side and points at him while she also blushed, "Hey, Auntie? Can I have him?"

"No… He is Black Canary's prodigy," Harley taunted.

"So? I never really liked being evil…" Hallie pouted as she kicked a pebble across the street.

"What was that?" Harley asked seriously.

"N-nothing!" Hallie panicked as she held her hands up.

"Now!" Black Canary called as she unleashed a hyper screech and knocked Harley back into a bus. Harley slid down the bus and held her head as she looked down at the ground.

"Auntie!" Hallie gasped.

"Nothing personal… Today's important," the male said as he lands in front of Hallie, "By the way… Name's Brandon Masters." He grabbed her wrists and threw her towards Harley.

"Ouchies…" Hallie whined as imaginary birds flew around her head as swirls appeared in her eyes.

"Done… Now, let's get going," Brandon told Black Canary.

"Do you know that girl from anywhere, Brandon?" Black Canary asked him as he stood over Hallie.

"My memory of my childhood before I met you is kinda hazy… So, I'm not sure if I do," Brandon told her, "I'll figure this crap out later… Come on. We need to get to D.C. like right now."

"I know, kid… Come on," Black Canary told Brandon.

"Ohh… Bye, cutie. I'll miss you," Hallie pouted as Brandon carried Black Canary away, "Let's talk later, k?!" Brandon looked back at Hallie and sighed.

-Hall Of Justice; Later That Day- Brandon and Black Canary lands in front of a large hall and saw several well known heroes waiting for them. Then, 2 figures sped up and stopped behind them.

"Aww, man! I told you we were gonna be last!" the younger male said as he folds his arms.

"Calm down, kid… Do you know how far a distance we had to cover?" the older male said.

"So, everyone's here," the man in black said.

"Whoa… Batman and Robin in the flesh!" Brandon gasped as he looked at the fabled Dynamic Duo.

"Black Canary, who is that?" Batman asked Black Canary.

"My prodigy," Black Canary said as she looked at Batman, "Brandon Masters, aka Wyvern."

"Wyvern?" Robin asked, "Really?"

"What's wrong with my name?" Brandon asked curiously.

"It sounds weird when you think about it," the male wearing a tight yellow and red costume said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop with that! My name is another way of saying Dragon!" Brandon told them, "I am freaking part dragon, for Christ's sake!"

"Ok, stop… We'll be here all day if we stick around here," another male said as he glared at Brandon.

"Sorry…" Brandon muttered as he shook his head. He and Black Canary followed the group as they walked towards the large hall.

"This is gonna be so cool!"

"Calm down, Kid Flash… We have a lot to cover," Flash told him.

"So… Let me get this straight… We're gonna be part of the Justice League, right?" Brandon told Black Canary.

"Well, yes… But, not exactly," Black Canary said softly. Speedy looked back at Black Canary and glared at her.

"Okay… Have no idea why he's so angry," Brandon thought as he shook his head.

"Listen… We'll talk more inside. Let's get a move on," Batman said.

"I'll admit… I'm a little overwhelmed," Kid Flash said.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed… Why isn't anyone just… Whelmed?" Robin asked seriously as he shook his head.

"Whelmed? Really, now?" Brandon chuckled.

"Yeah… Not over or under. Just in the middle," Robin said as he glanced over at Brandon. The group arrived at the hall and the massive doors opened to reveal Martian Manhunter, the man of Mars… And Red Tornado, the robot superhero that can control wind.

"Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Wyvern… Welcome," Martian Manhunter told them as he led them inside the hall, "You have unlimited access to the gym; the food-stocked gallery; and, of course… Our library." They stopped in a room with a large door that read, "Justice League members only.", a couple of bookshelves, and a large computer on the far side of the hall.

"That's it?" Speedy asked as he glared at the Justice League members.

"Who crapped on your waffles, pal?" Brandon asked Speedy.

"What is your problem?" Black Canary asked.

"We deserve an actual look inside, you guys! This is a backstage pass, from the looks of it!" Speedy told the students of the Justice League.

"This is a first step, kid… You've been granted access not many others get," Aquaman told Speedy.

"Oh, really?" Speedy argued as he points to some tourists taking photos on another side of a glass panel high above them, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just have to be patient," Green Arrow told Speedy calmly.

"What I need is respect!" Speedy argued as he glared at Green Arrow.

"Dude, you have serious issues," Brandon told Speedy as he stood up and glanced at him.

"So, you're playing their game?! Today is supposed to be THE day! The day we become the members of the League!" Speedy growled as he glared at the shook his head.

"Well, sure… But, I thought step 1 was a tour of HQ? Right?" Kid Flash asked.

"Except the Hall Of Justice isn't their HQ!" Speedy retorted as he looked at the others.

"Wait, this isn't their HQ?" Brandon asked seriously.

"Wait, you're not serious… They never told you?!" Speedy asked in shock, "This place is just a false front for tourists and also serves as a pit stop for Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the actual HQ! An orbiting space station called the Watchtower!"

"…" Brandon was beyond shocked at Speedy's explanation. He glanced at Black Canary and shook his head.

"Oliver! Why did you tell him that?!" Black Canary scolded Green Arrow.

"Hey, I thought we could make an exception," Green Arrow said with a small smirk. Batman narrowed his eyes at Green Arrow.

"Or, maybe not. Sorry?"

"Diane… Why? You told me you would never keep secrets from me," Brandon told her as he backed away.

"Brandon… I wanted to tell you…" Black Canary said. Brandon shook his head and raced off.

"Brandon, wait!" Black Canary called.

"Let him go..." Batman sighed as he shook his head and placed a hand on Black Canary's shoulder.

"And, what? I have never lied to that boy… I need to make things right," she told Batman as she pulled away from him. She glanced at Speedy and rushed out after Brandon.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Y.J.C.

Chapter 2: Lurking

(A User has brought this to my attention; so, I'll just clarify this. I wasn't aware of Dinah's age. Nor was I aware that I was spelling her name wrong. So, that will be fixed in this chapter. A/N.)

-Later- Black Canary stopped and looked around. She heard a small sigh and looked to her left. Brandon was sitting in an alleyway, looking down at the ground.

"There you are! Brandon, just give me time to explain…" Dinah told him.

"Why would you keep secrets from me? You know how much I hate secrets," Brandon told her as he turned to her and shook his head.

"Brandon… There are many things I cannot tell you. Believe me, I hate keeping secrets from my own son," Dinah told Brandon.

"…"

"I was just looking for the right time to tell you, sweetie."

"Dinah… I would never keep secrets from you. I don't think I can…" Brandon told her.

"Well, that's a good thing. I'm sorry… As soon as this day is over, we will talk about this entire situation," she told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Brandon stopped and nods his head.

"Can I get some time alone to think?" Brandon asked as his dragon wings shot out behind him.

"Sure… I'll be waiting for you at home," Dinah smiled as she hugged him. She lets him go and he flew off to the east. Then, Dinah's collar beeped.

"This is Black Canary… Go ahead."

"We need you, Canary… All Justice League members are needed for this mission. Head back to the Hall Of Justice immediately," Red Tornado's voice said via radio.

"Understood… I'm on my way," Dinah said and rushed off.

-Meanwhile- Brandon flew through the black night sky and sighed. Then, he heard some alarms ringing in the distance using his highly sensitive dragon ears.

"What is that?" he asked as he looked straight ahead. He sees a white building with smoke coming from the inside and frowns.

"For once, can't a metahuman catch a break around here? God!" Brandon groaned as a second set of black bat wings appeared on his back below his dragon wings. He stopped to look at the wings and touched them ever so slightly.

"What? How the… Know what? I'll figure it out later... Gotta move now!" Brandon flew down to the smoky building and into a broken window. Inside was pitch black… Except for the occasional flashing red lights above him. Suddenly, the whole room lightened up with a light green tint.

"Huh? What?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. The tint didn't go away when he rubbed his eyes. He didn't realize that he had night vision as well. He continued on and found an elevator with the door forced open. He went over to the elevator and looked down. There was a 50 story drop from where he was standing.

"Okay… There's more than meets the eye to this place…" Brandon said as he leaped down into the elevator shaft. He stopped when he picked up the scent of seawater in the distance.

"What is… Is that Aqualad?" Brandon asked as he looked ahead. He was at Sublevel 42 and an elevator was rising up to meet him!

"Guess this is my stop!" Brandon called as he pulled open the doors and flew inside the barren hallway. The elevator stopped on that floor and Brandon quickly flew to cover behind a conveniently placed set of boxes nearby. He ducked down and saw a man carrying Aqualad and Kid Flash away as a boy with Superman's features carrying Robin away.

"Oh, God… What did you idiots get yourselves into?" Brandon groaned as he shook his head, "Actually… What have I gotten myself into?" Suddenly, a large gray creature towered behind Brandon and roared. Brandon quickly turned and saw the creature behind him. The 2 males stopped to see Brandon backing away from the creature.

"Get him," the man said to the boy. The boy dropped Robin and charged at Brandon. Brandon's highly sensitive dragon ears perked up and he quickly flipped over the boy and kicked him in the back of the head. The boy crashed into the crates and got back to his feet. He glared at Brandon as Brandon flew into the air.

"You may look like Superman with that getup.. But, you ain't as smart as he is!" Brandon taunted the boy. The boy roared angrily and leaps at Brandon. He tackled Brandon out of the air and crashed to the ground as Brandon got out of his grip and flung him down to the metal floor. The boy got back to his feet and cracked his neck. Brandon lands on his feet and retracted his dragon and bat wings.

"Phew… You are tough, I'll give you that. And, you can jump higher than I anticipated," Brandon smirked, "But, tell me… Are you fireproof?" Brandon took a deep breath and shot massive orange flames at the boy, incinerating the hallway as the flames travelled towards him. The boy stood there, taking the flames as he walked through them.

"Ooh… Yeah. Maybe that was a bad idea," Brandon said as he nods his head. The boy grabs Brandon by the neck and hoisted him into the air.

"Ack… Can't… Breathe… Think," Brandon thought as he struggled to breathe. Then, he grabbed Superboy's wrist and pinched it. Superboy released his hold on Brandon's neck and Brandon dropped to the ground. Brandon took several deep breaths as he shook his head. Superboy kicked Brandon in the face and knocked him into the wall. Brandon slid down the wall as blood trickled down his chin.

"Good job, Superboy… Bring him with us," the man called. Superboy didn't reply as he walked over to Brandon and grabbed him by his tan shirt collar. Suddenly, Brandon headbutts Superboy and knocked him to the ground.

"What?!"

"Playing possum is always a good tactic! Sorry I can't stay and chat… But, I gotta run!" Brandon smirked as his wings shot out behind him. He flew off quickly and made it to safety. Superboy got back up and snarled as he looked in the direction where Brandon flew off.

"Don't worry about him… We'll get him soon enough," the man sighed, "Come… We have to get these 3 in pods." Superboy again didn't reply as he walked over to the man and dragged Robin away. Brandon poked his head around the corner and sighed as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"That was close… What is going on here? How is there another Kryptonian besides Superman here on Earth?" Brandon asked as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He scratched the back of his head and looked down.

"There has to be something else at play here… And, I'm gonna find out what," Brandon said as he stood up and clenched his fists. He looked around the corner and saw a human like creature standing right there.

"Holy hell in a handbasket! You scared the crap out of me!" Brandon yelled as he fell back.

"I apologize… But, I seek your help. The Superboy you fought… He is not of his right mind at the moment," the creature told him.

"You speak English… Good," Brandon sighed as he stood up and brushed himself off, "What is Superboy?"

"He is a Genomorph made here in Cadmus… Just like me and many more of the creatures that inhabit here," the creature told him.

"Ok… Like that monster that blew my cover before?" Brandon asked in a serious tone.

"Yes… Now, I must warn you. There is a man named Desmond that will try and capture you and take you in," the creature warned Brandon, "If you want to save your friends… You will need to be quick about it. I want to give you something that might help you." The creature motioned for Brandon to hold out his left hand. Brandon followed his instructions and the creature snapped a white metal bracelet onto Brandon's left wrist.

"This might hurt for a bit… But, once the pain subsides… You will be stronger than Superboy," the creature told him as pain seared through Brandon's body. He cried out in agony as he sunk to his knees. As soon as the pain subsides, Brandon groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

"What did you do to me?" Brandon asked the creature.

"I infused Kryptonian D.N.A. into your system… It didn't take long for your body to adjust to the change," the creature told Brandon.

"What?! Why did you do that?!" Brandon asked seriously.

"50% percent of you is human… 25% of you is animal… and, another 25% of you is Kryptonian. That should clarify things," the creature told Brandon, "You are now stronger than Superboy… If you can influence Superboy to free himself… Go ahead."

"Okay… Who are you?" Brandon asked seriously.

"I am Dubbiex," the creature told him.

"Brandon Masters… If this works…" Brandon said seriously.

"It will… Now, go!" Dubbiex told him. Brandon's wings shot out of his back and he took off.

-Later- Brandon stopped and lands as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He hid around a corner and stayed out of sight. Superboy was walking down where he was flying as a small Genomorph sat on his shoulder, its horns glowing a deep shade of red.

"Him again… I have to do this," Brandon said as he came out of hiding. Superboy stopped as he looked at Brandon with an expressionless face.

"Uh… Okay. He was a lot angrier when I last saw him," Brandon said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Superboy, you live… That gives you the right to follow your own path… A weapon or a person? The choice is yours… But, ask yourself. What would Superman do?" a voice called.

"That voice… That was Aqualad? Oh, boy… Sounds like they need a hand," Brandon said as he rushed past Superboy. Superboy placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder and looked at him.

"You are familiar with those 3?" Superboy asked Brandon.

"You could say that, yeah… But, we need to help them. I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot the first time we met… But, I kinda need your help now. Can we team up to get out of here?" Brandon asked him. Superboy looked at him and nods his head.

"Thanks… Let's rock!" Brandon called as he and Superboy raced off. They came to a doorway and Superboy ripped the door off of its hinges. He tossed it aside and walked up to the group of 3 people.

"I thought I told you to get back in your…" the man wearing a lab coat snarled as he and the other 2 charged at Superboy. Superboy shoved them to the side and knocked them down.

"Don't give me orders," Superboy threatened them as he glared at them. He looked up at the 3 sidekicks and narrowed his eyes at them.

"What… Are you gonna fry us or help us?" Kid Flash asked.

"Huh… No heat vision. Guess I have to help you," Superboy said with a small smirk.

"You got jokes," Brandon smirked as he pats Superboy on the shoulder.

"Got it!" Robin called as he freed himself from his pod, "Ugh, finally! Batman will have my head for being so late!"

"Are you serious?! The whole League will have our heads after this!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Good to have you back, Wyvern," Aqualad told Brandon.

"Call me Brandon when we get out of here," Brandon smirked, "We'll get to know each other later."

"Superboy, you free Aqualad… I'll get Kid Mouth," Robin said, "Brandon, keep them off us."

"With pleasure!" Brandon smirked as his bat and dragon wings shot out of his back.

"Don't you give me orders, too," Superboy scoffed.

"It's okay, man… We're on the same side," Brandon told Superboy as he looked back at him. Some Genomorphs charged at Brandon.

"Hope you like electricity!" Brandon smirked as he held up his right fist. It was sparking with white and black bolts of electricity. He punched several Genomorphs to the ground and shot flames out of his mouth at them. The Genomorphs raced away from the fire as Superboy freed Aqualad from his pod.

"You okay?" Brandon asked Aqualad as he turned back to Aqualad and Superboy.

"I am all right… Thank you," Aqualad smiled as he got to his feet.

"Let's make tracks, guys!" Kid Flash called to the others. He raced ahead of the others. Brandon slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"Come on… Let's go," Brandon sighed.

"You won't escape! I'll have you in pods before morning!" Desmond told them.

"That guy is not whelmed… Not whelmed at all," Robin said as he threw some exploding discs at some glass domes.

"What is it with you and whelmed?!" Brandon asked as he followed them close behind. The glass domes and the exploding discs blew up, creating flames and smoke that surrounded the scientists. The sidekicks raced through the halls and looked around for the exit.

"We are still 42 levels below the street… And, we have no way of contacting the League!" Aqualad said aa he looked at the others.

"I have an idea…" Brandon said as he looked at a golden necklace that had a canary charm and a dragon charm hanging off of it. He touched the canary charm and it lets out a small beep.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked Brandon.

"Calling Black Canary," Brandon said as an earpiece appeared in his left ear, "No matter where I am, I can contact her… No matter what. As long as I have this."

"Brandon? What's wrong?" Dinah's voice asked seriously.

"No time to explain, Dinah… Get the League over to Cadmus Labs! We have an emergency!" Brandon requested as he looked ahead.

"Brandon…" Black Canary said.

"I gotta go… Please hurry, Di…" Brandon said.

"I'm coming, kid… Don't worry," Black Canary said seriously. Then, there was static.

"Di?" Kid Flash asked with a sly smirk. Brandon shot him a glare and stopped when he saw several giant Genomorphs behind Kid Flash.

"Yo, we gotta move!" Brandon yelled, "Come on!" Behind him were smaller Genomorphs coming out of the walls. One of the larger Genomorphs slammed its fists down behind Robin and Superboy. Superboy leaped at one of the larger Genomorphs and punched it into unconsciousness. The ceiling above them began to crackle.

"Superboy, the goal is to escape!" Aqualad yelled as he looked over at Superboy.

"You want escape?!" Superboy roared as he glanced at the sidekicks. He flung the unconscious Genomorph into the others and raced after the group of sidekicks. They made it to an elevator and Aqualad forced open the elevator doors. Robin shot his grappling hook up to an upper floor and pulled himself up. Kid Flash raced up the ladder as Brandon flew up with his dragon and bat wings. Superboy grabs Aqualad and jumped up to try and fly… But, began to fall back down.

"I… I can't fly," Superboy said as he and Aqualad began to fall. Robin flung a bird-a-rang at the wall and caught Aqualad and Superboy.

"Superman can fly… Why can't I?"

"Well, you can't fly… But, you can leap tall buildings with a single bound. Bonus!" Kid Flash smiled as he gave Superboy a thumbs up. Aqualad and Superboy leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Thank you," Superboy smiled.

"Hey, guys! We got trouble!" Brandon yelled as he flew down to where they were.

"Guys, this'll have to be our exit!" Robin told them as he looked up. An elevator was racing down towards them. Superboy and Aqualad forced open the elevator doors and they all got out onto the floor as the elevator harmlessly passed by them.

"Phew… My heart stopped back there when I saw it coming," Brandon sighed. Then, several Genomorphs raced towards them.

"Let's go!" Aqualad called. They raced off, turning corridor after corridor… Trying to find where to go in the makeshift labyrinth.

"Go left," a voice called to Superboy as they kept running.

"Go left!" Superboy told them as he looked at the group.

"Are you sure?!" Brandon asked seriously as he looked at Superboy. Superboy nods at him and turned left. The others followed him closely as he led them down another hallway.

"Right," the voice said as it led him towards a dead end.

"Are you trying to get us repodded?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"I… I don't know. I heard a voice tell me to go this way," Superboy told them.

"Don't apologize… This is perfect!" Robin smirked as he looked at an air duct above them.

"Uh oh…" Brandon said as he shook his head, "I hate closed spaces. Can't move or stretch my wings out."

"Me either… Need room to run," Kid Flash agreed.

"Get over it… We need to move!" Robin said as he unscrewed the air vent and hopped inside.

"Okay…" Brandon sighed as he goes inside the vents and retracted his wings. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy followed close behind. They crawled through the small space for a few minutes, following Robin through the vents.

"It should be close by," Robin said as he looked at a hologram on his wrist.

"Wait… Do you hear that?" Superboy asked as he looked behind them. His superhearing picked up the sounds of Genomorphs crawling through the crawlspace.

"I hear and feel that," Brandon said as the hairs on the back on his neck stood up, "Double Time, guys." The group soon found a way out of the vents and stopped beside a doorway. Robin crouched and began to type on his holographic screen.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wait for it..." Robin smirked. Then, Brandon's ears perked up and he chuckled.

"You heard it, huh?"

"Yep… That was funny," Brandon smirked as he nods his head.

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin smirked as he faced the rest of the group.

"Which caused the Genomorphs that were chasing us to aimlessly crash into our enemies," Brandon laughed as he nods his head.

"Good… Let us keep going. But, where?" Aqualad asked.

"Well… We are conveniently near a staircase," Brandon smirked as he points to his left.

"All right! Now, I got room to run!" Kid Flash cheered as he raced into the staircase and went up the stairs. Brandon skips the stairs and flew up the staircase. The others followed Kid Flash up the stairs.

"Still got more coming!" Robin called.

"I got this!" Brandon called as he shot flames at the staircase below them and sets the stairs below on fire. The Genomorphs stopped and turned around. Some of them weren't so lucky to stop and were set ablaze.

"Well, that should cover it," Brandon thought as he continued to fly upward. Suddenly, a section of the stairs fell towards him and passed by him.

"Sorry!" Robin called.

"Could you be more reckless?!" Brandon called as he followed him close behind.

"Don't be whelmed, Brandon!" Robin called with a small smirk on his face. Brandon shot Robin a glare and continued to fly upwards. Suddenly, there was a loud thump above them and Brandon shook his head.

"That was Kid Flash, huh?" Brandon asked seriously.

"Yep…" Robin said. The others made it to sublevel 1 where Kid Flash was holding his head as he laid on the floor.

"We are blocked off from the street," Aqualad said as he looked at the doorway.

"Thanks… My head hadn't noticed," Kid Flash groaned as he shook his head. Superboy punched the door and tried to force open the door. Aqualad went over to help to no avail. Brandon turned behind him and saw several Genomorphs coming their way.

"I'll hold them off! Go!" Brandon told them as he shot flames at the Genomorphs.

"Everyone, this way!" Robin told the others as he led them through an open doorway. Brandon charged electricity into his fists as he charged at the Genomorphs and punched them into several walls. One of the Genomorphs clawed into his back and bit into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he pulled the creature off of his back and flung it at a wall and forced his fist into its stomach. Blood poured from his shoulder as he glared at the advancing Genomorphs. Suddenly, he began to morph himself! He got on all fours as a long orange tail grew out behind him, orange and red scales appeared all over his body as his clothes ripped off his body, he grew several feet until he towered over the small Genomorphs, and his eyes turned white and black as he grown long sharp fangs and claws on his hands and in his mouth as well as horns on his head. He roared ferociously, flames shooting out of his mouth as he glared at the Genomorphs… Who were backing off.

"Huh?" Brandon thought as he glared at the Genomorphs. They parted ways for him to pass by. He turned to the door the others raced through and swung his tail at it… Which was now covered with sharp spikes. The door was knocked off its hinges as he forced his way through the wall, creating a large hole in the wall. He stopped and looked at Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad looking at him.

"Brandon?" Aqualad asked as he walked up to him. Brandon nods his head and bowed his head towards them. Aqualad pets Brandon's head and Brandon nudged him. He looked at him and then at Robin and Kid Flash.

"Superboy is up there," Robin said as he points to a medium sized hole in the ceiling. Brandon motioned for the others to hop on his back. They got on and Brandon flew through the ceiling. They got to the main lobby and he lands on the ground. There was a large gray creature attacking Superboy and throwing him into seral pillars.

"Looks like he needs a hand," Aqualad said as he and the others got off Brandon's back, "Let's give him one.." Brandon roared as he charged at the creature and slammed his tail down onto the creature's back, the spikes digging into the creature's back. It roared as it grabbed Brandon's tail and threw it into a pillar. Kid Flash raced at the creature and quickly delivered several lightning fast jabs at its puncture wounds on its back.

"How'd you like that, big guy?! There seems to be holes in your plan!" Kid Flash joked. Superboy and Aqualad punched the creature in the face and knocked it back. Then, Kid Flash trips him and Brandon slammed his tail down onto the monster's head. The creature got back up and glared at Brandon as Brandon suddenly transforms back to his human form.

"What happened?!" Brandon asked in a panic, "Why did I change back?!"

"Brandon, look out!" Kid Flash yelled as he raced over to him. The creature grabs Brandon and threw him into a pillar! The pillar collapsed onto him and knocked him out. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he got a glimpse of viridian green at the corner of his right eye. He passed out as a silhouette came into his view.

(Sorry… Have to end the chapter here! I will start fresh next chapter! A/N.)

(Boo… You always do that. Plutia)

(Plutia… Knock it off. A/N.)

(Don't wanna… Plutia)

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Y.J.C.

Chapter 3: Child's Play

-4 Days Later; Mount Justice- Brandon woke up in a large bed in a large room. He looked around at his surroundings to find out that he was in a medical room. He groaned and got out of bed. Then, he got a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. It was a small flash of blue and brown.

"Hey, wait!" Brandon called as he raced after the figure. He continued to chase the figure until he came to a large open area where the heroes and sidekicks were waiting. He stopped and fell flat on his face.

"Nice entrance," Robin smirked.

"Where am I?" Brandon asked as he stood up and brushed his hospital gown off.

"Welcome to Mount Justice… Glad to see you're awake and aware," Batman said seriously, "As I said before… You 7 are gonna be going on covert operations that I will send you on. Black Canary will be training you and Red Tornado will be your caretaker. Any questions?"

"Just one… You said 7?" Brandon asked as he looked at Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, "There are 5 of us."

"Well… You tell me, darlin'," a familiar voice called to Brandon and Hallie walked up to him. Brandon froze and looked at Hallie in shock.

"I thought you were arrested!" Brandon told her. Hallie giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I was released on protective detail," she told him.

"Care to explain?" Brandon asked Batman and Black Canary.

"She was forced into a life of crime at a young age… She agreed to sell out Harley to reform herself," Batman told him, "Also… She said about finding her lifelong darlin'… Or something along the lines of that."

"I see… So, she's gonna be joining us?" Brandon asked seriously.

"Yes... She will be a valuable asset to the team," Black Canary told him, "Plus… She said she would be able to reveal something about your past. It was hard to believe that… But, it's the only lead we have now for you."

"Well… That makes sense," Brandon said as he tried to pull Hallie off of him. She pouted as she hugged his arm.

"Why are you so clingy?!"

"Because we are destined lovers, of course!" Hallie giggled. Brandon groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Will you stop saying that?!" Brandon groaned. The others laughed at the 2 Jump City residents and looked at each other. The sidekicks smiled at each other as well.

"Today is the day…" Aqualad smirked.

"Agreed…" Brandon smirked as he nods at them, "Now, if you all will excuse me…" Brandon flicked Hallie on the forehead she pouted as she lets go of Brandon and rubbed her forehead. He walked away and Hallie began to follow him.

"Hallie… No," Black Canary said.

"No fair!" Hallie pouted, "I wanna be there for him!"

"Hallie… He's probably going to change clothes. Sit tight," Robin told her.

"Okay… I promise," Hallie said as she nods her head.

"In the meantime… Why don't we ask you some questions?" Batman asked her as he walked up to Hallie.

"I agree… If what you say is true; than, we can trust you with no doubts," Black Canary agreed as she placed a hand on Hallie's shoulder. The Gothamite Ex-Criminal smiled and nods her head. She followed Batman and Black Canary to another room in the mountain.

-Interrogation Hall- Hallie sat in a chair and swung her legs back and forth as she looked at Batman sitting across the other side of a table from her. He leaned forward and placed his hands together in front of him.

"Ok… How long have you known Brandon Masters? Do you know his real name?" The Dark Knight asked the jester princess.

"What year is it again? 2014? If so… Nearly 13 years," she told Batman as she looked up at the ceiling, "And, his name isn't Brandon… I think his name started with a K or somethin'."

"I see… How do you know Brandon?" Black Canary asked as she walked up to Hallie.

"He used to work for Uncle Joker back in the day… As a master thief. I think he was well admired by him, too… Also, I met him on one of the raids with Uncle Joker and Aunt Harley. You met him, too… But, you probably don't remember," Hallie explained.

"But, when we met you a couple days ago… You acted like you never knew him," Black Canary said.

"At first… But, I knew his face when he came up to me! It was like love at first sight!" Hallie giggled as she hugged herself.

"Brandon used to work for the Joker… That could potentially complicate things with the others," Black Canary said as she folds her arms across her chest, "So, what should we do? Should we tell him? Or, should we tell the team what they're getting themselves into?"

"I just have a few more questions… How deep was Brandon in?" Batman asked Hallie. Hallie scratched the back of her head as she pondered on the question.

"I think it goes as deep as murdering the 4th Mayor in cold blood at 5 years old?" Hallie said sheepishly, "After that, he was taken to a psych ward for 2 years… And, I lost contact with him after that."

"I found him in Metropolis when he was 7," Black Canary said, "There are still many pieces of his memory missing… But, we have to help him through it. I say we tell him what we know."

"No… It might damage him more than we can comprehend," Batman said as he stood up, "Besides… I think he already knows."

"What do you…" Black Canary asked as Batman walked to the door. He opened it and Brandon stumbled inside.

"Were you spying on us?!"

"How much did you hear?" Batman asked him as Brandon looked down at the floor.

"All of it…" Brandon said softly as he shook his head.

"Brandon, I…" Black Canary said as she walked up to him.

"I was raised by Joker? And, I have someone's blood on my hands? I don't understand…" Brandon said as he shook his head, "Why can't I remember any of this?!"

"Maybe it has something to do with PTSD," Batman said seriously, "Your mind is trying to block out the traumatic memories that will haunt you… So, there are large pieces of your memory missing."

"Sorry, darlin'… I guess I didn't do that much good for you, huh?" Hallie asked as she stood up and went over to him.

"Don't… Just… Don't," he said as he walked away from Hallie. He left out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Give him some time… He'll need it," Batman said. Hallie looked down at the ground and sighed.

"He hates me… I know it," Hallie sniveled as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I just want him to be happy… That's all. I want him to forget the past…"

"Hallie… You do realize being here may bring back those memories, right?" Black Canary said as she looked at Hallie.

"…"

"Get some rest… You and Brandon will have a covert mission to go on tomorrow," Batman said seriously. Hallie looked back at the Dark Knight and nods her head. She left out and went straight to her new room. On the way there, she ran into Miss Martian.

"Hey… Are you okay?" she asked Hallie.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm okay," Hallie smiled as she wiped her tears away, "Just… got something in my eye, that's all." She walked past Miss Martian and went into her room.

-The Next Day; Gotham- 2 shadows appeared on a rooftop and looked out onto the large bustling city. The 1st shadow pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them.

"Black Canary to Wyvern, come in… Do you see the Joker anywhere?" Black Canary's voice called as the shadow puts an earpiece in his left ear.

"No… Not yet, anyway. How long do we have to be here? This place is giving me a headache," Brandon said in an annoyed tone aa he looked through the binoculars.

"We'll find him, darlin'… We have to," the shadow said as it went up next to him and hugged his forearm.

"Not now, Hallie," Brandon said seriously as he looked at her. Hallie looked down as she moves away from Brandon. Brandon looked back through the monitors and stopped as he spotted something through the binoculars.

"What is it?" Hallie asked as she looks at him expectantly.

"Take a look and tell me what you see," Brandon told her as he hands the binoculars over to Hallie. She took the binoculars and looked through them. She saw a bunch of thugs wearing white face masks loading a white van up with stolen jewelry. Then, a man wearing white face paint wearing a blue suit walked out waving a gun around like a maniac.

"That's him… That's Uncle Joker," Hallie said as she nods her head, "Should we move in?"

"Not yet… Keep an eye out. I'll tell you when," Batman said via earpiece.

"We can't exactly wait here… He might get away," Brandon told Batman as he shook his head.

"Brandon, listen… You have to be patient. If you rush in…"

"Yeah... I know that. But, how long is too long?" His bat and dragon wings shot out of his back and he flew into the air.

"Darlin', wait a second!" Hallie said as she looked up. He stopped and went back down to her. He scooped her up into hos arms and flew up into the sky.

"What is he doing?" Batman asked Black Canary.

"Well, his own thing again… But, I hope he knows what he's doing," Black Canary sighed as she shook her head. Brandon and Hallie lands in a n alleyway across from the jewelry store and stayed out of sight.

"Let's listen in and see what they're saying," Brandon said as he perked up his ears.

"Mister Joker, shouldn't we get this moving along? Batman might be coming," one of the thugs said as he looked around.

"Oh, don't you worry about Bats… He's away on business," Joker smirked as he looked at his cohorts.

"What do we do here, Mister Bats?" Hallie asked as she looks at Joker.

"Stay covert, you 2… That's an order," Batman told her. Hallie placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder as Brandon turned back to Hallie.

"Hallie… He took my childhood away… Why should I just sit here?" Brandon asked as he shook his head and began to walk out. Hallie grabs his shirt and pulled him back into the shadows.

"I will not let you blow our cover like that… We are a team, no matter what," Hallie told him, "And, I will marry you 1 day."

"Why are you… You know what? Fine… We'll stay on task," Brandon sighed as he sat back down.

"Good…" Hallie sighed, "Because, we have a mission to complete. Come on… We have to go." Hallie took Brandon by the hand and pulled him deeper into the shadows.

"Do you remember the mission?"

"Spy on Joker… I know," Brandon muttered.

"No… We have to apprehend him. But, that doesn't happen until later…" Hallie told him as she led him towards a set of motorcycles. One of the motorcycles was modeled after Brandon and the other was painted in many different colors for Hallie. Brandon and Hallie hopped on the cycles and rode off after the truck that took off. The driver of the getaway truck looked in the rearview mirror and saw Brandon and Hallie's motorcycles tailing the truck.

"Hey, guys… We got some tailers," the driver called. Joker looked through the back window and smirked.

"Ahh… My precious thief and niece have returned to me. Too bad I don't care for either one," Joker smirked as he pulled out a rocket launcher. He kicked the back doors open and points the rocket launcher at them.

"Crap! Evasive maneuvers!" Brandon called. Hallie and Brandon veered out of the way of the rocket as it raced towards them. The rocket collided with a car and blew it up into a red and orange fiery inferno.

"Wow… That was close. Wait… Weren't we supposed to be covert?" Hallie asked as she looked over at him.

"I was following you, Hallie!" Brandon called as he looked at Hallie, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"You 2 are perfect together…" Black Canary sighed as she shook her head.

"Not now, Di…" Brandon growled.

"Hello, my young wards… Welcome home," Joker called to them, "I'm sure you both remember me…" Brandon shot flames out of his mouth at the truck and Joker stepped back a bit to dodge out of the way.

"Of course you do… You remember what I look lime! You also remember that I took you childhood away! Oopsie! Or not!"

"Grr…" Brandon snarled as he looked at Joker. Joker laughed maniacally as he points a gun at them. The half dragon human hybrid glared at the clown prince of crime and cracked his fists together. Electricity sparked between them as he cracked his neck.

"That's enough, Wyvern… I told you this was a covert mission," Batman called as he lands in front of Brandon and Hallie.

"How the heck did you get here?" Hallie asked.

"While I was talking to you… I was driving the Batmobile," Batman said as he points to the hidden Batmobile in the shadows, "The next time you don't listen to orders… It will result in consequences. This is my fight now."

"You don't seem to understand, Batman… I need this," Brandon told him, "I had my childhood taken away from me… By him! I can't just sit here and let him get away with this!" Brandon took a step forward and stopped when something hits him in the back of the neck. He fell forward and went into unconsciousness.

-The Next Day; Mount Justice- Brandon quickly sat up and looked around. He held the back of his neck and looked around. He was back in his room at Mount Justice. He sighed and shook his head.

"You do realize what happened, right? You put yourself and your partner in danger by blowing your cover," a voice told him as Red Tornado walked up to him, "There are times when doing nothing is an option. When you are told to not engage, DO NOT ENGAGE. There are reasons why we tell you to do things." Brandon looked down and nods his head.

"I may not be human… But, I have a heart. We can help you get over the past, Brandon… You just have to let us."

"But… What if the past isn't something you give up so easily?" Brandon asked.

"I do not have all the answers, young one… But, there are times when you rely on others rather than yourself. Hallie had more info on your past… Go see her about it," Red Tornado told him. Brandon nods and walked out of the room. He went towards Hallie's room and knocked on the door.

"Uhh… Don't come in! I-I'm not decent!" Hallie called from inside.

"You wanted to talk?" Brandon asked as Hallie peeked her head out of the door.

"It'll only be a minute, darlin'," Hallie told him as she poked him on the nose. She went back into the room and closed the door behind her. Brandon sighed and shook his head while he leaned against the wall. The door opened after a minute and Hallie was wearing some very revealing negligee as she leaned on the doorway.

"Really?" Brandon asked seriously as he glanced at her.

"Whatcha wanna talk bout, Darlin'?" Hallie flirted as she walked up to him. Kaldur walked past them and stopped when he looked at Hallie.

"What are you doing, dressed like that?" he asked Hallie.

"Nothin'…. Just talkin'," Hallie smirked as she placed a hand on Brandon's chest.

"Not what it looks like," Brandon told Kaldur.

"Right… Well, good luck with that," Kaldur told them as he continued to walk past them.

"You had more info on my past… What did you need from me?" Brandon asked as Hallie led him into the room.

"You had a twin sister to help you out… I just remembered when we were in Gotham. I tried to tell you… But, things happened," Hallie told him as she stepped back. Brandon was in visible shock at her news.

"Did you remember her name?" Brandon asked seriously.

"Sapphire… And, your real name was… Kane," Hallie told him as she looked at Brandon.

"…"

"I know… I'm sorry," Hallie told him sadly. Brandon hugs her as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You are amazing, Hallie Quinn," Brandon smiled.

"Ooh… You're hugging me. I love it," Hallie giggled as she hugged him back.

(A bunch of twist and turns in this chapter! Also, sorry for being all over the place! Hopefully, next chapter will go back on track! See ya in the next one! A/N.)

-End Chapter 3-


End file.
